Silent Kill
by Evolem
Summary: What happens when Sakura is raised up as an assassin?!!?!?!? Whats up with the kid? R&R.........
1. Default Chapter

*~* Hey people hope you enjoy this, and if it sucks, well, I guess it sucks. Please R&R. *~*  
  
  
  
The stare the governor gave her chilled her to her bones. The silver gun that once was in her pale hand lay upon the ground. Keeping a cold stare she quickly picked it up and shot her worthless victim. The woman next to the man, presumably the wife, screamed, but the screams could not be heard over the wind which wouldn't silent either. Swiftly turning towards the wife, facing her, she raised her gun. Only one shot could be heard through the darkness of the night. The one shot that awakened the sleeping infant in the red Firebird. The wails of a child echoed through the alley. Soon the girl turned and tucked the gun inside the back of her blue shimmery jeans. As quickly as the cold stare came it was replaced with the face of an innocent child. Slowly the girl opened the car's door to come face to face with a crying infant. The infant's features showed blue crystal eyes with a hint of sea green, amber hair that was lightened by the moonlight, and delicate skin that was covered with a blue wool blanket. Still staring at it she carefully picked up the fragile infant and rocked it, singing a poem.  
  
' The stars shine through the clouds, Moonlight glistening above Ours above the others, A black and white world, We stand above the others, Maybe tonight, We won't die, alright?'  
  
With her angelic voice echoing through the alley she found the infant soundly asleep. Smirking she got into the Firebird and disappeared in the darkness with the infant and only the cold to greet them as the entered the streets.  
  
*~* Hey, people, well this is my first chappie of this series. Please..R&R. *~*  
  
- Evolem 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for waiting so long for the chappie people..I'm sorry it took so long. If you had any questions I hope I answer it in next chapters! Sorry if the chappie sucks too! Remember R&R. Thanks

Sakura sat in the Firebird for hours. Rain hit the roof of the red car. Then a wail of a child broke her train of thought. Turning around she gracefully took the fragile child out of the car. Rain poured down on them as Sakura checked her pockets for money. She only found a soaked 20-dollar bill. Seeing a food joint she entered to get out of the rain. As she entered she realized the blood stained on her shimmery blue jeans. Quickly covering it she asked in a childlike voice, "Where is the bathroom mister? I need to change my little brother." "Go straight down the hall and take a right," said the old man behind the counter. Finally at the rest room she put the baby on a child changer and went to the sink to try to get the blood off her jeans. Almost giving up hope a girl entered the bathroom. "Hey what's that?" asked Sakura pointing at random. "What?!?" said the girl looking up where Sakura was pointing. Taking this chance she shoved the girl into the nearest stall and gave the girl her weakest punch knocking the girl out. "What a weak girl.."whispered Sakura.  
  
_Few minutes later_  
  
Sakura came out of the stall with a black purse, black shoes, tan pants, and a blue top with her black trench coat. Turning around Sakura said to the unconscious girl. "It's sad...you're weak and what's even more sad is that I make your ugly outfit look good." At this remark Sakura looked in the mirror to only see a young child, a child capable of nothing. Anger infused her as she swung at the mirror shattering it to pieces and landed with crashing sound on the tile floor. Putting her forehead on the sink she saw the reflection of one of her Emerald eyes and a reflection of a curious baby looking at her. In a rude and cold way she asked, "What are you looking at?" The child only mumbled a reply. Rolling her eyes, Sakura left the bathroom only to be greeted by the eyes of customers. Knowing they heard the sound of breaking glass she headed towards the door not even noticing the blood trail she left.  
  
She hated the way people looked at her. She finally noticed some blood on the baby's blanket as she examined her hand to find cuts and bloody knuckles. Still walking and cleaning her cuts by taking out the glass she bumped into someone and fell down. All she saw was purple hair. As she got up she felt a short pain in her stomach and blackness surrounded her.

Well people I so sorry if I suck at this...R&R and tell me how you feel about it. So Sorry it took so long, IM REALLY REALLY SORRY! -Evolem


End file.
